legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning back home as they all sit down) Alex: *Sigh*..... Erin: Well, at least we got a year of peace. Rose: Yep... Kyle: Guess that's all over now. (The heroes sit in silence before Sammy enters the house) Sammy: Hey guys! Jessica: Hey Sammy. Alex: How was work? Sammy: Great! I had to close down early though after the bombing though. Jessica: Well as long as you're okay. Yang: Wait what? Weiss: Sammy's got a job? Alex: Oh yeah, we managed to get enough money to help him start his restaurant. Jessica: He's been owning the place for almost the whole year now. Sammy: Yep! (Sammy closes the door) Sammy: And it has been the best year of my life! Yang: Well hey, good for you man! Glad to hear you're doing what you love! Sammy: You know it! (Sammy goes and sits down as Ian steps out) Ian: *Sigh*... Emily: Ian! Alex: How's Blake and his mom doing? Ian: She's stable, but I had to put her under anesthetics to heal the wound effectively. Erin: Will she be alright? Ian: Yeah. Erin: That's good. Ian: Blake's in there with her if any of you wanted to speak to him. Alex: Me and Erin will go. Erin: Yeah. Better just us then the whole group. He might freak out. Ian: Good call. (Alex and Erin leave to go see Blake H) Shade: Well, I'm gonna go see if Ghira's sitting around here. Probably up with Max and Kim as far as I know. Yang: Got it. (Shade leaves as Alex and Erin both enter the room to see Blake H watching over his mom) Alex: Hey Blake. Blake H: *Turns* Oh. Its you guys. Erin: You and your mom okay there? Blake H: According to that Ian guy she's okay for now. Alex: That's good to hear. Blake H: …. Hey um... Thanks for.. For helping her. If you guys weren't there when those terrorists came, who knows what would have happened. Alex: Yeah. Ian: That's what we do man. We try our best to keep others safe. Blake H: Well I appreciate it. (Alex nods as Blake looks at his mom) Blake H: *Sigh* I wish I could've done more to help though... Alex: Hey don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. Erin: Yeah. Don't let stuff like that get to you. We have and its not a good feeling. Blake H: Hm.... (Blake looks at his mom in silence as Alex and Erin look at each other) Erin: *Shrugs*... Alex: So, you need anything Blake? Blake H:...Something to eat would be nice... Alex: Got it. Erin: We'll see if Sammy can make something for you. Blake H: Thanks... (Alex and Erin leave as Blake sits with his mom. It then cuts to Shade walking around before he runs into Max) Max: Oh hey there Shade! Shade: Hey Max. Max: How's it going? Shade: Fine. Is Ghira around? Max: Yeah! He and Blake are in with Kim. Shade: Great. Thanks man. Max: Is something wrong with him? He seemed a bit agitated. Shade: It's...complicated right now. Max: Ah. Well you have fun then. (Shade nods before he walks off past Max. The other heroes are then seen out in the living room watching a movie) Ruby: So this is the 3rd movie to that sci-fi? Rose: Yeah where we see how everything went wrong. Alex: It's really kind of sad to be honest. Bakugo: Still stupid. Erin: You think everything's stupid. Bakugo: Whatever. Erin: *sigh* ???: It's over Garret! I have the high ground now! ???: You underestimate my power! ???: Don't try it! (The heroes all watch as the sound of one of the characters being sliced apart is heard) Jack: There it goes. Rose: His mistake. Jordan: Jeez that's gotta hurt! Ruby: Ooooh man!! Rose: Yeah. I think this one is my favorite honestly. Erin: I love the badass cyborg from earlier. Alex: Yeah, he was pretty cool too. Jack: Sure was. Ruby: *Looks around* Hey Rose. Rose: Yeah? Ruby: Where's Grey? Rose: Grey? Huh, I think he's asleep. Ruby: Is he? Rose: Last I checked he was. (Grey then enters the house through the front door as he's now seen as an adult) Grey: *Sigh* Well that was something. Ruby: Whoa! Grey! Grey: Huh? Oh. Hey Ruby. Didn't know you and your friends were here. Ruby: Wow look at you fully grown! Grey: Thanks. It only happened a few months ago as well. Alex: Where were you? Grey: Checking on the nest. Jessica: Ah. Are the infants behaving? Grey: Yep. Rayla and X have been doing quite well now that they got Raynell helping out. Erin: Yeah. Jessica: Is Raynell okay? Grey: Oh she's doing just fine. ???: You bet I am! (Suddenly a pink and red Targhul enters the mansion) ???: Hello Defenders! Alex: Hey Raynell! Erin: There she is! Grey: Raynell what are you doing here? I thought you were still at the nest. Raynell: Oh mom decided to let me go on break so I figured I'd come to see the greatest heroes in the universes! Jordan: Awww! Jessica: You flatter us too much Raynell. Raynell: Nonsense! I don't give you guys enough credit! Erin: Well still thanks Raynell. Its nice to know how much you like us. Raynell: So what were you guys doing earlier? Beating up bank robbers or super villains!? Alex: Well we can't tell yet. Jack: Seems like more super villains at this rate. Raynell: *Gaps* Oooh tell me tell me tell me! Grey: Jeez Raynell chill. Raynell: Sorry but you know how awesome I think you and the rest of the Defenders are! It makes me wanna be a hero myself! Rose: Doesn't your mom want you to work with her at the nest? Raynell: Yeah but who says I can't have a side job? Grey: True. Sammy's got a job like that and he's doing just fine. Sammy: *Comes out the kitchen* Got that right. Raynell: *Waving* Hi uncle Sammy! Sammy: Hey Raynell! Raynell: How's the job going? Sammy: Pretty good actually! Had to close it early but its going good. Raynell: *Notices the food Sammy has* Oh hey! Can I eat that!? You know I LOVE your cooking! Sammy: Sorry Raynell. This is for our guest. Raynell: Guest? Alex: Yeah while we were out, we brought someone over here. Raynell: Oh! Can I meet them? Please? Alex: I guess it wouldn't hurt. Erin: Yeah, just try to be careful is all Raynell. Raynell: I will! (Raynell and Sammy then go to start visiting Blake before the T.V begins to static) Alex: Hm? Erin: Oh come on! The movie was almost over! What the hell!? Bakugo: Hey turn it back on you piece of crap!! Yuri: The hell is going on?? ???: *Voice* Your first warning is what... Alex: What?? (The T.V then shows Storm inside of a dark room with two Sigma Troopers) Storm: Hello again Defenders. Yang: Storm. Jack: Goddammit... Storm: So kids, having a good night I presume? Alex: We were until you showed up. Storm: Well ain't that funny. We were having a good night as well until you came and ruined it for us. Erin: Well it's not like we can let you get away with this sort of stuff. Storm: Then you're only getting yourselves into more trouble. (Behind Storm is two people which are seen to be a captive Faunus and a captive Targhul. A soldier is seen injecting the Targhul with the Nullifying Serum.) Storm: Do you see these two behind me? Rose: Hey who's that Targhul?? Yang: Hold up is that a Faunus?? Storm: Yes they are. We pulled these freaks out not too long ago. Alex: The hell are you gonna do to them?? Storm: What the Sigma Federation has been set out to do. (Storm walks over to the two prisoners) Storm: Wipe the scum clean like the vermin they are! (Storm grabs the two and shoves both their heads into pools of water to drown them) Storm: Yeah! Yeah that's it! (The heroes watch in horror as the two prisoners stop moving, having now drowned to death as Storm stands up) Storm: Now, consider this a declaration of war Defenders. Pretty soon, you'll all be taking these freaks' place. (The video cuts out as the movie returns to normal, leaving the heroes stunned) Yang:..... That. Evil. Bastard. Jack: Man, this guy is heartless. Omega: This is P.A.T on steroids if I've ever seen it. Alex: Well guys, looks like we need to put a bunch of terrorists in their place. Erin: Yeah... (The heroes look at the T.V knowing that they must work together to defeat the Sigma Federation) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe